Fighting Inner Demons
by just.the.kid
Summary: What happens when Vergil's demonic powers become uncontrollable? Will he choose to ban them? Ontop of that a new evil endangers both worlds. What are our favorite Twins going to do as they come across new faces, old faces and new adventures? slight VxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Going Under **

_He saw his mother lay in the puddle of blood. He couldn't do anything. He felt so helpless. He was helpless. If he had only been there a few moments earlier...what? What then? What could he have done? He would have probably been ripped into shreds because he was so weak. He gritted his teeth. Weakness. Weakness had killed his mother. Looking at his brother sobbing next to their mother he refused to let any tear drop, but he couldn't hold it in. The bitterness, the anger, the sadness had taken it's toll and he let a single tear go, wiping it away immediately. _

_He closed his eyes and opened them again, surrounded by darkness, his brother gone, just like his mother's body. _

"_I know what you truly pursue" a voice echoed. _

_He turned around trying to make out where the voice came from. _

"_Power. More power." it echoed. _

"_Show yourself", he spoke,angered that somebody dared to speak down on him _

_There the figure came out of the dark. There it stood. _

_His alter ego._

_His other half. _

_Nelo Angelo. _

_He immediately unsheathed Yamato , ready for battle. _

"_What do you want?" Vergil spoke, feeling fear he hadn't felt in such a long time. _

"_What do __**you **__want Dark Knight?" Nelo Angelo stepped closer as he spoke. "_

_Power isn't it, son of Sparda?" The legendary dark knight was fighting against his body which started trembling, giving away the true depth of his trepidation. _

"_Here I am." the demonic form said with open arms._

_Vergil didn't move. Suddenly the demon grabbed him by his neck, tight. _

"_Weakness. Human weakness. You reek like it from head to toe. Take me. Take the power you need." _

_Vergil felt like he was suffocating. Again, he felt so helpless, a feeling he thought had vanished long ago. _

"_I'm not you anymore.", he spoke within breaths. The demon moved closer to his ears. "Then so be it" He spoke before pushing Yamato into Vergil._

His eyes shot open. Sweat drifting from his body. _What the hell was that?_ He thought as he sat upright and putting his head into one hand. It was raining outside and the thunder brushed against the windows from outside. _Get yourself together_, he thought. He sighed, laying back on his back. _Get yourself together damnit_, he thought again, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is a re-do...I actually posted this story before and it was nowhere near the level it is right now, so yeah it was bad, lol. But my awesome beta-reader Tora told me to pick it up again, so here you go!! Thanks Tora!!**

**Btw check out her story Hell Follows Me**

**please R&R, constructive criticism as well as commendation is welcomed .**

**the kid**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Return of the King**

Vergil walked into the occultshop even more pissed than usual because he had slept so bad. He thought of nightmares as nothing more than foolish childish fantasies...yet he had to admit he was concerned. What was even harder to admit was that he wasn't able to control his dark side anymore. Since returning from Mundus' Imprisonment he hadn't been able to control his dark side.

A lot of things had changed since then. One day he just found himself standing in the rain in front of the Devil May Cry, clothes ripped and totally lost, only following the one scent he knew, his little brother's. Since then the brothers had been living together with Trish. And even though they occasionally talked about old times Dante never dared to ask Vergil about his time in Hell. Vergil only told him that he remembered pieces of what had happened but couldn't put the picture together as one. The Truth was, deep down Vergil knew exactly what had happened he just didn't _want to _remember and Dante knew that as well.

It was one month since he had returned and the problem of his demonic side was becoming more and more evident. It eventually took it's toll when he killed a pregnant woman and her husband for no reason at all. It was like he was able to see what he was doing but not able to control it, to stop it. Sometimes he still heard their screams at night. He had killed demons before, thousands, but he never killed humans. Never. They were weak and his honor never allowed him to do such things. That was until that very night. He wasn't even able to tell his brother about his problem, even though they always talked about everything....purposely or not.

So he finally came to one conclusion. The one he always thought about with disgust. The one he always thought about was for the weak. To ban his demonic power. All his Life he had clung onto it as the only weapon to protect himself, as what he was able to identify himself with. Vergil, the son of the legendary _demonic_ Dark Knight Sparda. He carried his name with a lot of pride. And he had to swallow hard to accept the fact that he was too weak to control his oh so mighty power. He would no longer be Vergil, the elder son of Sparda, the Dark Slayer. He would be just Vergil.

But he couldn't take the risk of killing every possible human on earth with his power. So once in his life he decided to do something for others, and that sacrifice was the biggest he could possibly make. He wanted to talk to Dante about this but he couldn't. Anytime he wanted to, he just couldn't.

So here he was in a shop that looked like a bunch of goths walked in here on a daily basis for their rituals on graveyards. All he needed was a dried piece of lotos, a dagger and eagle testicles. Yes it was as gross as it sounded. But the most difficult part would be getting a dagger from ancient times. Not just any dagger but the dagger Delilah used, to cut Samson's hair. Vergil knew where he could find it. It was in the possession of a certain family and tonight right after he was done getting the other tools he'd steal it.

The woman who looked about the age of 30, with black straight long hair, having several piercings in her face combined with dark lipstick was chewing on her gum and eyeing Vergil from head to toe and back. He rolled his eyes. Foolish insignificant woman.

"Excuse me, do you have ...eagle testicles?"

It was already night and the streets were quiet except for a few people. Vergil was standing in the middle of a room where a girl or a woman, he couldn't really figure out what she was, was sleeping.

He tried his best to be quiet and searched for what he was looking for, when the person suddenly sat up and looked at him.

"What in the-" Vergil was gone within a second. As he turned around from the alley he figured, _this is not going to work._

_

* * *

_**Thanks to my superawesome beta-reader Tora and to Lady Pocketmouse for subscribing!**

**the kid**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Why so serious?**

It was some time after noon when Dante was sitting at his desk, feet on top, beer in his left hand and an adult magazine in his right. He looked at the clock on his desk, it read 1:23 pm. He was...restless, to say the least. The reason for his unease was his older brother. Dante never would have expected his brother for one, to return from hell and for two, to come to _him. _They had fought each other two times and each time Dante had sent him to hell. Literally.

It was a quite rainy day and Dante was bored to say the least. Trish was out, doing god knows what and he hadn't heard from Lady in a while. He was in the same position he was in right now when he smelled that familiar scent. The scent he wasn't sure about at first, because it couldn't be. It simply couldn't be. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door, unsure of what was on the opposite. He slowly reached for the doorknob, turned it and opened the door. _Vergil. _There he was. More or less propped up against the door frame, only wearing his pants, which were ripped and torn. Vergil himself had his hair down and his back was full of wounds, partly still opened and blood trickling down his back. When their eyes met it seemed like the world had stopped to turn for a second.

"Dante..." He heard his brothers voice speak before he collapsed right into Dante's arms. And Dante...Dante was shocked. His brother was alive. His brother was here. His brother was in his _arms._ That was too much to handle for the normally badass devil hunter and as he stood by the door holding his brother, a single tear drop left his eye.

"Dante!"

He snapped out of his trance to see Trish standing over him with one hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Did you hear what I was saying?" she tapped her foot and he sighed.

"Sorry...you were saying?"

"Vergil...what are we gonna do about him?"

Dante shrugged. "Don't know. What do you want me to do?" He said and took a sip from his beer as he kept his eyes on the magazine.

"Umm...if you forgot, he tried to open the gate to hell, then tried to reign hell, got brainwashed and almost killed you."

He looked up at her and his eyes gave away how aggravated he was getting.

"Do you think I forgot that??" he spat as he stood up, walked towards the kitchen in the back of the shop and away from her.

"Well to be honest it seems like it since you let him walk around the damn city like a harmless cat. He's dangerous Dante and you don't keep him in check!" she spoke, following him.

Dante tossed the can into the bin and looked directly into her eyes.

"The fuck do you want me to do Trish? Chain him like an animal?" He stepped closer. "In case you forgot, I'm not Mundus and this is not hell." He walked into the shop again. Trish was obviously pushing his buttons but these days, or better yet ever since Vergil returned he wasn't the careless, lazy, obnoxious womanizer anymore. Well, he was still lazy, obnoxious and a womanizer but he was n't as careless anymore as he used to be. Vergil troubled him more than he was willing to accept. Truth was, he didn't know what Vergil was thinking or planning. For all he knew Vergil could be planning another coup but then again why and what would he do ? Maybe seek revenge in hell or another try to take it over. Hell he didn't know and if they weren't going to talk about it he would never know. Suddenly the front door opened and speaking of the Devil, the elder blue clad Sparda walked through the door. Well not really blue clad anymore. He was wearing Dante's clothes, but instead of red he chose anything black that was in Dante's closet. That's how he ended up with grey boots, black jeans and black long sleeves. He wore his hair a bit shorter nowadays but still sleeked back.

When Vergil walked into Devil May Cry, he immediately noticed the look Trish was giving him as she had her arms crossed over her chest, and the irritation was clear on Dante's face.

"Dude, where have you been? " a concerned Dante spoke.

"Sorry mum. Didn't know I was on curfew." Vergil said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Very funny." Dante spoke, still awaiting an answer.

"The library." Just then Dante and Trish noticed the book Vergil held in his hands.

"See, no need to get upset." Vergil smirked and strolled past Dante but curled up his upper lip in disgust when he looked at Trish.

"Is there a problem?" The blonde inquired once she noticed the look on his face.

"No." he spoke as innocent as possible even though everybody in the room knew there was more to come.

"Except for the fact that you look like my mother but choose to dress like a whore which I find very disturbing." The tension in the room grew so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Trish bit her bottom lip, she couldn't come up with anything to retort and he knew it which is why he smirked even harder as he walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him when he went to his room.

As soon as Vergil shut the door behind him he could here Dante and Trish arguing downstairs and it wasn't long before he heard Heels stomping away and a door shutting. _Bitch, _he thought. He didn't understand why Dante trusted her anyway for all Vergil knew she was still the same lying, deceiving, untrustworthy demon-whore who served Mundus.

Suddenly Dante burst through his door.

"I know mother taught you that knocking is an appropiate way to announce your entering to a room."

"Yeah, yeah." Dante said, not exactly paying attention to what Vergil had said.

"Umm listen...I know you don't like Trish and all but she's been here for quite a while and..." As Dante kept babbling on about Trish, a thought suddenly struck Vergil.

"...you know sometimes it's even weird for me-"

"Dante, where's Yamato?"

"What?" He blinked.

"You heard me. .Yamato?"

Dante gulped. How was he supposed to explain that he thought Vergil was never going to come back and so he had given it to that Nero-kid.

"Well...Here's the deal..."

Vergil stood up and Dante backed away.

"Before you get upset Verge..."

Vergil moved closer.

"Listen..."

Closer.

The next thing that was heard was a cry of pain and the next thing seen was Dante flying through the door, breaking the railing and landing in the middle of the shop with a loud thud.

"Ah fuck Verge." Dante held his back.

Vergil looked down and smirked deeply. It wasn't a dark smile but a rather amused one. He jumped down from the upper floor, landing just in front of Dante.

"What's wrong Dante? Already finished?" He bent down and pouted his lip mockingly.

"Hmph. I'll show you finished." he spoke as he kicked Vergil's legs to the side and he fell.

Trish walked into, a very....let's call it _damaged, _Devil May Cry_. _Her first thought was an attack but then her sight wandered and she noticed that everything had been destroyed except for the old red couch on which the twins sat, both drinking a beer and watching TV.

"Dante...what the hell happened?" she spoke, not taking her eyes off the mess.

Dante looked at Vergil who he simply shrugged and Dante answered with an airy: "Nothing."

* * *

**Thanks again to my superawesome beta-reader Tora!!!**

**the kid**


	4. Chapter 3

**Meet me on your best behavior,**

**Meet me at your worst**

Vergil awoke to the sun shining right into his face and he stirred a little at the brightness. He noticed something light laying on his chest and took a brief look at the book he had almost read the whole night. "Binding one's powers" read the cover but to him that was pure BS, he wasn't a witch and he wasn't a wiccan either, which was technically the same thing but that wasn't the point. He tossed the blanket away and sat on the edge of the bed. Was he really going for this? Ban his powers...this couldn't be happening. But what other way was there if he wanted to save himself and everyone surrounded by him...? Maybe he should really talk to Dante about this. Maybe it would help.

He slowly made his way towards the bathroom but before he reached it, the bathroom door opened and Trish walked out with a towel wrapped around her body and as soon as she saw him a frown graced her face and she walked right past him without saying a word. Vergil only scoffed. He knew she didn't like him because he didn't like her, simple as that.

While shaving Vergil took a second to look in the mirror. He didn't really look like Dante. He had shorter hair, he made sure he always shaved, he was a bit thinner in the face and his eyes looked sharper. If anything Dante looked like him, not the other way round!Dante always had a somewhat sleazy look in his eyes. Unless he got angry. _Really angry._ Vergil snickered to himself maybe Dante was more like him than neither of them wanted to admit.

After Vergil was finished and satisfied with his whole attire he went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and looked everywhere but didn't find what he was looking for. He rolled his eyes, did he really expect Dante to have Darjeeling Castleton-tea? This was actually the first time ever since Vergil returned that he went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He was...in a somewhat good mood. Most likely due to his lack of nightmares.

_What does Dante drink for breakfast? _He suddenly thought and looked around to find an answer. But certainly there was none. The only things he saw where empty coke and beer cans and bottles, and also a great amount of empty pizzaboxes. As he opened the fridge the only thing close to a breakfast was a single egg, rotten milk and, oh wonder, orange juice. But Vergil knew better than to drink this. Knowing Dante it had probably been there for the last couple of years. Closing the door he decided to go to the grocery store to buy _real_ breakfast.

Vergil hated masses of people. And L.A. at 11 o'clock in the morning was nothing but a big mass of people. And although the grocery store was just a 15 minute-walk away from the DMC-shop Vergil already regretted the decision of buying breakfast. As he crossed the street Vergil watched the people , mothers overchallenged with their children who begged for candy, teenage girls giggling while they kept their faces on their over-expensive phones and clutching their rainbow-colored nails onto it like they were holding onto it for their damn life. And then he saw an old couple, who looked like they had been together all their life, which they probably had. His eyes kept wandering and then he saw a woman. He blinked. Was it _her? _He took a step forward and as she turned around the wind kept her short dark chocolate hair in her face, even though she tried to put some away by putting it behind her ear it really didn't couldn't exactly comprehend what he was doing, but all he saw was the car and all he heard were tires screeching and the next thing he knew was that he knelt in front of the grocery store and she was in his arms looking at him in disbelief, eyes and mouth wide opened.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Somebody call an ambulance!" the driver, a panicky woman, called clearly in shock of what she had almost caused.

They were still staring at each other and as Vergil looked into those dark brown eyes he realised it was _her._

"Vergil ?" she asked.

"Hamida." he stated and realised how dry is mouth had become.

Before she could answer a strong male voice interrupted.

"I thought I told you what would happen if I catch you on top of my sister?"

The man, who had a stern look on his face, was dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt over which he wore a leather jacket. He wore sunglasses which left the color of his eyes to imagination because they were so dark.

"Aiden, what the hell?" Hamida got up, as did Vergil . "He saved my life."

Suddenly the stern look on the man's face turned into a big grin.

"Vergil Sparda."

"Aiden Gabriel." Vergil shook his head but a smirk graced his face, upon realising who was standing before him. Aiden laughed and greeted Vergil with a handshake and a semi-hug (You know how guys do it).

"So...what is your business here?" Vergil asked

"Actually I moved here or more my sister and I." Aiden spoke and Vergil glanced at Hamida.

"No not Ida. My other sister, remember Alex? The last time you saw her, she was bout 9 or so." Vergil shook his head and Aiden shrugged.

"Anyways, how's Dante? Has he become a rockstar?" Aiden laughed but Vergil snorted at his brother's stupid childhood dream.

"As if. He hunts demons. His shop is just down the street actually." Vergil explained.

"Really? How cool is that! We should visit him, like right now." Aiden looked at Hamida to search for agreement but she shook her head.

"We gotta wait for Alex." Aiden thought for a second and then...

"How about you wait for Alex and I'll go with V. You guys can catch up with us later."

"Oh yeah genius? And how are we supposed to find Dante's shop?" she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"Just down the street, you won't miss it." Vergil reassured, his gaze that had mantained on her body now resting on her beautiful face. She was beautiful, she had always been. But now she had become a woman, a nicely curved woman. And she seemed to have class, Vergil judged by her white blouse, black pants and black stilletos, which Vergil found, quite hot, to put it in Dante's words.

"See won't miss it. " Aiden spoke and spun Vergil around by putting an arm around him and started walking away before his sister could protest. Vergil frowned at the gestures because, frankly, he didn't like to be touched.

"Still the pet peeve huh Verge?" Aiden laughed.

The last thing that Dante expected on this day was to see his childhood friend Aiden Gabriel again. Much to Vergil's dislike Aiden and Dante were too alike. Dante was loud, but with Aiden it became even louder. The three of them had been friends ever since they could think. Funny enough the Gabriel's were the only kids living in the area the Sparda's used to live. The two houses lay very abandoned in a forest, atleast back in the day. Dante nor Vergil had ever returned to see if somebody moved in, after the night their mother was killed, neither looked back.

After everybody, or atleast Dante and Aiden, had calmed down, they sat on the couch and drank a beer.

"Soo...ever heard anything from your old man?" Dante asked.

"Nope.." Aiden answered after gulping. "You?" he looked at both, Dante and Vergil.

Vergil looked down and Dante shook his head.

"And your sisters? Are they ok with...you know? Being half-human and all." Dante inquired.

Aiden shrugged.

"Hamida accepted it a long time ago. As for Alex..." his voice trailed off and he looked at the beer-bottle in his hand. "...she doesn't know. She's just too difficult. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

"She doesn't know?? How does she not know? I mean you guys, do have powers don't you?" Dante asked, this really interested him.

Aiden shrugged. "She doesn't. Maybe she's still too young or whatever. But Hamida and I thought it best if she found out by our mother but-" he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "She was killed three months ago." He swallowed. The pain was clearly still there, but he tried to keep it invisible on his face, although it expressed itself fully in his honey-colored eyes.

"Sorry, to hear that bro." Dante patted his shoulder.

"It's alright."

Just then the door to Devil May Cry opened slowly and Hamida peeked her head through.

"Ham?" Dante asked and smiled brightly.

"I'm not 13 anymore Dante, you can call me by my name." she said rolling her eyes and stepping inside.

"Yeah, yeah whatever...give me a hug." he grinned. She had become quite a sight, too bad that was Verge's . His brother would kick his ass but maybe it would be worth it. After their embrace Dante noticed the girl that was standing right behind Hamida. Unlike her sister, she had long locks which reached past her shoulders, full pink lips, honey-colored eyes like her brother and a pretty tan too.

Like Aiden she was wearing a leather jacket and beneath a white t-shirt as well as some form-fitting jeans, except that she wore black chuck taylor's. Now Hamida was nice but that girl was sugar and spice.

"Is that..?" Dante looked at Aiden and he nodded and stood up.

Once he stood in between them he introduced them to one another.

"Alex, this is Dante. Dante, my lil sister Alex."

"Nice to meet you." Dante spoke cooly, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too,Mr. Sparda." she spoke, a smirk on her face as she looked him up and down.

Dante had met enough girls in his life to know when he saw one that was trouble. And she surely was. The type of girl to sneak out and meet her boyfriend who's been in jail three times for assault and who also possesses a motorbike, illegally of kind of girls Dante digged, or better used to dig. But since she was Aiden's babysister she was forbidden territory anyway. Aiden would probably crush his bones if he ever found out that Dante screwed his little sister.

Dante broke from the handshake and turned to everyone else, clapping his hands together about to speak but Alex stepped forward and looked at her sister.

"Hey Ida, you got my cigs?" Alex asked,which to Dante sounded as if she was trying to seduce someone, but maybe she really talked like that. Alex grabbed a beer-bottle and an opener and was about to open the bottle before her brother took away both.

"You're not 21."

He held up the bottle. "That means no alcohol. Do we have to go through this every time Alex?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Ida...my cigs." Her sister looked through her purse, shaking her head and clearly disapproving of her younger sister's behavior but tossed her the cigarettes anyway.

"Thank you." Alex spoke, before putting a cigarette between her lips, searching for a lighter and attempting to lit the cigarette, which she didn't succeed in because her brother took both away _again_.

"Aiden, what the hell?!"

He put the cigarette into an empty beer-bottle and with a swift hand movement he took the pack with the remaining cigarettes and put them in his pocket.

"I don't like it when you do that. "

"You know perhaps you should shut me away in a convent." She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I should. No Drugs, no alcohol, no sex...what kind of fun life that would be for you? And I wouldn't have to worry about guys trying to hit on you either."

"Ahh...I wouldn't count on that, ever heard of immaculate conception?" she smiled sarcastically.

He glard at her and she glared back.

"How about we order some pizza and catch up on old times?" Dante suddenly asked, trying to ease the tension in the room and everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. The only and somehow last person Dante expected to go with it was Vergil.

Vergil scowled at the idea of eating that greasy, disgusting meal his brother loved so much.

"How about we go into a real restaurant and have some real food?" The elder Sparda interjected, looking Dante directly into the eyes.

"Great idea!" Hamida said, maybe a little too quickly, for everyone was looking at her now.

"What?" she srugged.

"I can't." Alex said quietly.

Aiden was seriously getting aggravated with his sister. "And why is that?"

She hesitated. "I...I just can't ok? I have a life and I have friends and I wanna hang out with them today, ok? So just stop acting as if you were dad!" After that the tension in the room was even thicker than before and Aiden left out a cynical laughter.

"You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want.", he held his arms up in defeat and shook his head.

Alex turned around and headed towards the door.

"Alex wait!" Hamida called but Alex didn't stop and was gone in seconds.

Alex enjoyed fighting with her brother over lil bullshit, but not like this. She hated it when he was mad at her and now he was mad at her for all the right reasons which irritated her even more.

She was in deep thought when a voice suddenly interrupted. "Hey." the male who was suddenly next to her spoke.

Alex clutched at her heart, for she was surprised at the sudden appearance next to her.

"Oh my god, you scared me." she spoke and added a little laugh to it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." ,the guy flashed a smile that was irresistible.

Everything about him was normal, or atleast _seemed _normal. He wore dark blue jeans, boots and a black chemise. His black hair was neatly gelled to the side. Alex looked into his eyes. The eyes she had learned to love these past months, even back in Michigan and now he had followed her here. She looked at him and stepped closer, while taking his hands into her own.

"Babe? Your iris is still red." she spoke.

"Really? Hold up." He looked like he was concentrating hard and his eyes were slowly turning brown.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded, leant forward and kissed him.

"Perfect." she smiled.

Somewhere in Russia...

"_What does he think he's doing?" _

"_He's obviously in love with that girl..."_

"_He's a devil, he doesn't know what love is and besides she's a half-breed. What kind of offspring does he think that would yield?"_

"_Compose yourself. In the worst case, which will most likely happen, we can still kill her. Until then we focus on our plan. The world is soon to be ours."_

_

* * *

_**A HUGE thank you to my beta-reader Tora!!**

**And of course everbody who's subscribed and reviewed...**

**Tell me what you think...the kid  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves/ **

**Something that I feel I need to say/**

**Love gone wrong/**

Lady stood in front of the Devil May Cry shop not sure whether this was the right thing to do. Or if she had come here for the right reasons. But maybe he knew more than she did, maybe he could help. But then again Dante wasn't the type of person to investigate, if there was an issue he would come, see and conquer. Lady sighed. _God, get a grip, _she thought to herself. This couldn't be that _hard. _They were both adults she would just have to act mature about it and he would most likely go along with it. Yet....when she thought about it, they hadn't really spoken to each other ever since they broke up. The only time they had seen each other was when they were both accidentally appointed for a mission, the remembrance of this event made Lady scowl. The situation ended more than awkward, when Dante tried to keep it as easy as possible and Lady not exactly striking up a conversation but only talking in muffled noises and "uhhs" or "ummms".

Lady took a deep breath, held her head high and tried to appear as confident as ever before she opened the door to Devil May Cry. She expected him to sit at his desk not doing anything but instead she walked into an empty room.

"Dante?" she called whilst closing the door behind her.

As she observed the room her eyes quickly noticed the damaged pool table and jukebox. _What the hell happened here? _She thought as she stepped in further.

"Hello? Dante?", she walked up the stairs which led to the upper floor and bedrooms.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and the person that walked out was only wearing a pair of denim jeans and dried his short white hair with the towel that was draped over his shoulders. At first Lady thought it was Dante but then she saw the face and those eyes. They were far too different to be Dante's, they were cold, unnerving and looked down on her.

"What the fuck?",was her only reaction at his sight, her voice full of confusion, disgust and fear.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" In all honesty, she was way too shocked to even think about what she was saying.

At first Vergil cocked an eyebrow at the offense but then he only narrowed his eyes at the insolence of a woman standing right before him. But before he was able to say anything the door to the WC opened and Dante walked out, looking very surprised at the sight of his Ex-lover.

"Lady...Hey...?" he said a bit confused. What was up with people popping out of nowhere lately?

"Dante...what is HE doing here?", she said pointing at Vergil with her thumb. Vergil merely rolled his eyes.

"I beg my pardon if you feel disturbed by my presence, _Mary._" Vergil smirked strolling right past her and into his room.

Lady froze. This wasn't one of her nightmares. He was here. He was real. Why had he returned? Did he return to kill her? Did this mean her father was alive too?

"Lady.", she heard Dante's voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Are you alright? You look a lil' pale." She looked at him disbelief.

"Pale? PALE?? Your brother...I mean he's...what in the....? Why is he here??" she finally managed to speak in a full sentence.

Dante sighed. "Long story."

As Dante was walking down the stairs ,he thought about the fact that he really didn't want to put up with Lady's bitchin' right now, but it seems that was just was he was getting.

"Oh yeah? Well then start to explain." She followed him and while Dante fell into his chair she stood there with a hand on her hip and tapping her foot.

Dante knew that gestures all too well. When they were still together she would be standing in the same spot with that same position, most likely due to something he had caused. Even if hadn't done anything she would somehow be upset with him. If it wasn't because all of the junk that constantly lay around the shop it was him. He was too careless when it came to business, too overprotective when she went hunting with him, too jealous when it came to other men, too ambitious when it came to hunting down threats, too loud when he was drunk, too quiet when he was thoughtful, all these things at once. They fought a lot and even though Dante got really fed up with it from time to time he had never hurt her, had always been faithful . The way she would scream his name, the way she would scratch his back, the way her body called for him. Yeah, the sex was great. _Really _great. After all, the make-up sex had overridden the fights and Dante always found himself wrapping his arms around her after their love-making.

"What are you smiling for?!"

He looked up to a confused Lady who had her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing.", he quickly answered.

"Uh huh. So Vergil...why is he here?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Why are_ you_ here Lady?", he asked and Lady felt her cheeks reddening at the sudden attention.

"I...uh...here." She took out some papers from her bag.

"During the past three months people from all over the world have been seeing red lightnings in the sky." She lay the papers before him and they showed pictures of red lightnings above all types of cities.

"Benin, New York, London, Paris, Berlin, Hong Kong. Large cities all over the world, now this doesn't necessarily mean anything but coincidental the crime-rate has gone up by 60%. "

Dante yawned ,"I'm not the police you know."

She raised her right brow. "It doesn't end there _Dante._" She sneered his name, he hadn't changed at all, one year and he was still so....so..., she couldn't even describe it. Instead of fuming she took a deep breath and continued.

"In these cities the demons have disappeared. They're gone and I have no idea how something like this is possible. And it's not like they possess humans or anything, they are just gone, not even succubi, vampires or shape-shifters are left." She let Dante some time to comprehend what she was talking about, but in fact he only shrugged.

"Maybe they're on vacation." He went through his desk searching for something and when he found it he leaned into his chair and propped his feet up.

Now Lady was fuming, she snatched the magazine from his hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"You're such an-", he held his index finger up,motioning for her to wait.

Dante felt a strong demonic presence,one he had felt before but he couldn't place it. Whatever it was it was very nearby and Dante felt like battle was ahead but then his door opened and inside came...

"Alex?"

She walked in wearing her leather jacket, which must have been her favorite clothing because she wore it a lot, Dante judged,as well as a grey top and black pants with it. She smiled at him, it wasn't the smirk she always wore, but it was genuine, shy and silently asking for aid. Dante felt like he had a totally different person in front of him than four weeks ago when he had met her for the first time.

"Hey."

She waved an stepped closer. Before Dante could ask why she was here Lady interferred.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked pretty piss-offed. Why was she so pissed, Dante thought. Maybe because Dante hadn't listened to her, maybe because she didn't like women around him, in particular

_good-looking_ women.

Alex raised her brow and looked at Dante who looked at her and then back to his magazine, not exactly trying to take part in a conversation which would most likely escalate. Alex decided to rifle the older woman.

As Dante looked at Alex he noticed the smirk that appeared on her face and there she was. The girl he had met the other day. The girl he caught himself thinking about once or twice

"I'm his girlfriend, actually." Lady's eyes went big as she looked from Alex to Dante and back to Alex.

"Really?", she turned to Dante. "So you dating minors now?", she scoffed.

"Uh...-", he started but wasn't able to finish.

"Actually I'm about to be 21 in two months.", Alex said a fake smile plastered on her face.

Lady turned to Dante and her eyes were full of hurt, anger and something Dante couldn't really place.

Lady gritted her teeth and walked towards the door, passing Alex by less than an inch. Once the door was shut Dante sighed and shook his head. _Women._

"Woah. What was that?" Alex asked walking towards Dante.

Dante looked at her and shook his head again.

"That was my ex-girlfriend."

"Well, she made a great first impression." Alex mumbled under her breath.

"Uh huh. What are you doing here?", he asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, he just wanted to know.

"Well, I...", she hesitated trying to search for the right words.

"I have a problem. Not a real problem, it's just...", she bit her bottom lip. How was she going to put this?

"Your dad was a devil right?", she suddenly asked.

"Yeah and...?", he inquired.

"Well...I think..." she hesitated.

"What?"

"...Never mind." she spoke and left Devil May Cry within seconds.

Dante rolled his eyes. The heck was wrong with everybody today?

When Hamida awoke that morning, she awoke smiling. She spent the night with the man she loved and who loved her, even if he didn't know yet. She stretched to feel the other side of the bed empty, she frowned a bit but as soon as the door to another room opened she smiled at the man who was pulling a shirt over his head.

"Morning", she said once he looked at her.

"Morning." he spoke with his very own kind of smile. Somehow his smile had changed over the years. Although he had never been one for excessive laugh-outs, with her he was different. He wasn't cold, or ignorant but even though they had spent the last night together, he somehow put a barrier between them. But at this moment right now , she didn't care, he was here wasn't he? He had slept with her, hadn't he? And Vergil wasn't like the other guys, he'd never use her and throw her away afterwards like garbage. No, he was different, that's why she still loved him, after 12 years she still loved him. They were meant for each other, that is why they reconnected so easily. After everything that had happened, she would have her happy ending. Funny how things had changed over the course of a month.

"Come back to bed." she said curling her index-finger on the bed-sheet, telling him in silence she was yearning for his touch again.

"I can't.", he spoke simply a hint of guilt and sympathy blazing in his eyes.

He was walking away from her. She didn't mean him walking away physically, but he was turning away from their Intimacy. From what could blossom from here on. But he wasn't leaving her this time. This time she would hold on to him and follow.

"I'll see you later." he nodded at her and put his hand on the door knob, while his back was facing her but his face looked at her.

"Vergil!" he heard her call, before he was able to leave.

"I love you!" she said, but surprisingly, it didn't surprise him.

He somehow knew something like this was coming. She had always been that way when it came to him. Too quick, she had always been ready to do whatever he wanted her to do. She was so stupid, so fragile, so... _loyal. _He sighed and walked towards her, towering over her as she sat up straight, holding onto the sheets, to cover what he had already seen anyway. He rubbed his thumb at her bottom lip in thought as if considering what to say next.

"It is only a shadow and a thought that you love."

After that her mind went numb. She didn't even hear the door close. He had shattered her heart _again. _She had let him crush her _again._ One month. In one month he had been able to break all her walls like no one ever since him had. In one month he had led her to believe he could love her. One month. She had been a fool. She had been a complete fool. What had she been thinking? She put her engagement to a man who truly loved her at stake for one moment of weakness with a shadow of her past. Yes, he was right. He was nothing but a shadow. And yet she found her lips quivering and eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

**Thanks to Tora!!**

**Reviews? :-) :-)**

**the kid**


	6. Chapter 5

**As reason clouds my mind**

**/And they say that a hero can save us  
**

The night was dark as ever when Syrus walked into the Manor, he called home. No lights burned inside the house and it's incredible splendor radiated off an evil and cursed aura.

Six months he had been gone, a lot had changed in these months but he didn't know whether these were good or bad changes, up until now they had been good. He thought about what exactly was good. It was her. He smiled at the thought of her. He didn't know why, he just did and he didn't exactly understand what was happening to him. Humans were inferior to him and his kind, yet he found himself being drawn to her and enjoying each touch, each kiss, each word she spoke.

"Look who's finally decided to come home." Syrus heard a familiar male voice call once he had entered the great hall of the mansion.

"Hello to you too." Syrus spoke in a low voice, tilting his head into the direction of his brother and looking directly into his crimson colored eyes.

"You spend too much time with humans, your eyes are brown." Taran said, clearly pointing out how disgusted he was by his younger brother's choice of eye-color.

"It's just a color." Syrus shrugged.

"Well whatever, father wants to see you." Syrus sighed. Sometimes he wished he was human, that way he could excuse himself with being sleepy but he wasn't, he was a devil and devils didn't sleep.

As Syrus kept walking down the long dark hall, he looked at the portraits which were placed on the walls. Most of them, showing his parents in one activity or another. There was one that contained his mother painted as Venus, another one of his father dressed as a knight engaged in a battle, another one of both of them as an aristocratic couple, it had been painted sometime in the 18th century. And then there were the swords which decorated the walls. Not only swords, but armors, axes and all kinds of other weapons his father had gathered in the past milleniums.

Once Syrus reached his destination he knocked two times before stepping into the room. His father was sitting by the fireplace . The man, who was Syrus' father was dressed in black pants and a dark gray sweater and a black scarf. He had the same crimson-colored eyes as his sons but instead of youth and energy they reflected fatigue, experience and tad of passion.

"Come nearer Syrus ," the man spoke and Syrus obeyed.

"Father." He bowed to his superior. Cynric took his son's face in his gloved left hand and looked deeply into his eyes.

"What is this infatuation with this human girl?" Syrus sighed. _How did he know?_ But then again, his father knew everything apart from Syrus' thoughts. Seriously, Syrus didn't know what to say. So....he decided to say what crossed his mind first . He was about to speak when his father interfered.

"You know, you could hurt this girl. You are a devil, your...brutish instincts are always at risk of losing control. You could lose control.", his father said.

Ok so maybe he had a point, until now Syrus had only been with Succubi or other demonesses. But why was his father so concerned about the matter? And how did he know anyway? Syrus wanted to end the conversation. Now.

"I simply thought she could bear my spawn but if you want me to let her be, I will." Syrus lied, hoping his father would just drop it. Alex wasn't some human-whore, she was...different. And this was one of the things Syrus wanted to maintain in his life without his parents having a word in it.

"What have you got yourself into?" he spoke, there was no anger in his voice, surprisingly to Syrus, but his father sounded disapproving and tired. Syrus sighed.

"Father I-"

"You are so much like your mother, sometimes it frightens me. You long for the life of a human." he let go of his face but Syrus remained at his spot.

"I'd never-"

"Because you don't know yet. You need this life. This life in this world."

Cynric said stretching out his left arm.

"Just like your mother. I knew this would happen. I told her we should settle in the underworld but she was so keen on living in this realm."

"Do not act as if you weren't enjoying yourself here. Do they have wine in the underworld? I do not think so."

Syrus turned to the angelic voice that rang in the room and his mother appeared from a corner. She had the most angelic and beautiful face he had ever seen. No one, demonness or human would ever be able to reach his mother. Her fiery red hair reached down her back, even though she wore it in a tied up-do, leaving a couple of locks in her face. Unlike her husband, her eyes carried a

very light blue, an inhuman shade of light blue, they almost appeared white.

Upon laying her eyes on her son, Lilith opened her arms for her son. After hugging him she smacked him across the cheek and traced a line of blood on his cheek with the sharp nail of her index-finger.

"Do not ever dare to leave for such a long time again without confiding us in to your where-abouts. Do you understand?" she held his chin between her thumb and her index-finger, forcing him to look into her eyes.

".Understand?"she asked, emphasizing every word she said.

"Yes, milady." Syrus nodded. As fast as Lilith had become angry with her son she had become joyful in an instant again.

"I only want to protect you. These days demon nor devil is safe. There are hunters of all kinds, there used to be a time when humans had some respect for us." Lilith went to sit in the other armchair next to the fireplace and crossed her legs.

"You have to understand Syrus. You are only a sapling. I gave birth to you only yesterday."

Lilith gestured with her arms wildly and tried to appear as worried as possible to her youngest son.

"Mother I'm 26. I'm an adult."

Lilith laughed.

"Yes you are an adult to humans, to us you are only an infant. Do not forget there is still a lot to learn for you. And you have to learn from us. Do not forget who you are." Lilith spoke, her eyes looking sharply at him, as if sensing there was something off with him. Syrus didn't even try to argue. The last time he told them he thought they were narrow-minded he had been chained in the dungeon for two weeks with nothing to feed on but serpents which tasted awful.

"Son," Cynric spoke, determination in his voice. Syrus knew that voice, it meant 'Don't fuck this up'.

"Can we count on you when our day comes?"

Syrus hesitated. He knew their plan. But he doubted it. There was a reason why there existed two realms. Why there was good and evil, he couldn't persuade himself to believe that a human world led by devils was meant to be. But then again, these were his parents and superiors, he couldn't defy them. Funny, they were awfully human for devils that loathed humans.

"Of course Father."

He didn't intend to hurt her, but she was clearly distracting him. Ever since she appeared he had lost track of banning his powers. Telling her to stay away from him was the only reasonable thing to do. Who knew what he would do if his demonic side had an outburst again? He could kill her and that was the last thing he wanted.

Vergil was sitting in Dante's chair as he thought about everything that happened in the past few weeks. The only woman he had ever found..._likeable _had returned to his life and she had sparked something in him he didn't understand. It was irritating him to no end that he didn't understand what was wrong with him, he...cared, he cared about her and he didn't like that at all. She was only a human and yet he was concerned about her well-being. As Vergil kept thinking about the current situation in his life, the door to Devil May Cry opened and Trish walked in. Vergil looked at her like she was garbage, because in his opinion she was.

"It must have been a long time since you've been with a woman but you can stop staring now." the blonde spoke, dropping her purse on the red couch and crossing her arms over her chest..

Vergil scoffed and let out a cynical laugh.

"Do not flatter yourself. It just occurred to me that you look like the employees at...ah, where does Dante like to go? "

He tipped his index-finger at his chin in mockery. "Ah! Love Planet." he smirked at her in content.

The blonde was raging. Why did he always have to insult her? Why was he always so cold and cynical around her? Why wasn't he more like Dante? What did she really _do _to him anyway?

"Listen you asshole." She pointed her index-finger at him and took determined steps towards his seat.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is and frankly I don't care. But stop talking to me, I know you don't like me and that's fine so just stay away from me." She bent down once she stood in front of him, their faces apart by a few inches. Even though a smirk was still on Vergil's face his eyes were cold and threatening.

"Or else what? " he challenged.

"Just...stay away from me." she said and took a few steps back.

"You know I think I've been very ignorant, " she heard him say when she was about to head upstairs. Her eyes furrowed and she turned around to look at him.

"I've never considered how hard it must be for you. Mundus is dead, you have no place where you belong. You live among humans knowing you're different. How does it feel to know you'll never experience what other women will? Love, child-birth, marriage...it must be cruel. And then of course there's Dante, your knight in shining armor, who came to save you."

Trish's hand was balled into a fist, she wanted him to stop. She wanted to punch his lights out. But she didn't, she endured what he was telling her.

"Your affection for him is pathetic. He might not know but I do. I see the way you look at him. It must be insufferable to see him with all these other women knowing he'll never be yours due to the fact you look like our mother."

Never had she been insulted like that. Never. It was hurting, even though she didn't want to admit he had managed to affect her like that. It certainly did. But instead of cowering back from him, she wanted to fire back.

"You know what? Maybe you're right. But at least I'd never hurt Dante the way you did. Trying to open the gate to hell? Yeah I bet your father would be very proud of you. Wanna know what's really pathetic? The fact you weren't able to do what your father did. Not to mention-", before Trish knew what was happening Vergil had her pinned at her throat by the wall.

"Remember who you're talking to _wench_." His breath was merely an inch away from her face and she felt terrified. He was going to kill her, right now. She had crossed a line she shouldn't have crossed and now he was going to make her suffer. Trish prepared herself for a long, painful death, but when she opened her eyes again he was walking out the door, leaving her dumb-folded and relieved.

The moment she started to talk about him he felt the heat emerging from somewhere deep within him. It was that evil part of him ready to come out and rip her to shreds. The problem wasn't that he cared about her or other nonsense like that, he just didn't want Dante to babble on about how and why he killed his partner.

So instead of killing her he decided to leave, before losing control. This whole situation needed to be taken care of immediately. He wanted to be able to control his demonic side again and he wanted his sword back, damn it!

"I can get you your sword back." a nasal male voice spoke, emerging from the darkness of an alley. Vergil narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he spoke upon laying his eyes on a man that looked about 20 years older than him. The man wore a black suit, a white chemise and a black tie. He was bald-headed but his most significant feature was the tattoo that covered half of his face.

"Something like a guardian angel. But that doesn't matter. You are troubled and it will kill you if you don't take matters into your hand right now. Pass the great sea and go to a place named Nikko. Ask for a man named Shizui. Good luck Vergil. "

The man spoke and disappeared as soon as he had appeared. Who was this man? He seemed normal but then again Vergil had learned to never trust what people seemed liked. People were like snakes, they could turn on you any second.

"My favorite brother.", this time he heard a familiar voice, with the matching face to it, call.

Dante approached his brother while grinning like a kid who just spotted a candybar .

Dante slung an arm around Vergil's shoulders.

"You know, you smell somewhat different. Is that Hamida's scent?"

Vergil rolled his eyes as they kept walking down the street.

"What if it was?"

"Nothing. Is it?"

"Dante."

"Vergil."

Vergil knew Dante knew exactly that was Hamida's scent. Vergil also knew that he would be making a confession by confirming Dante's 'suspicion . Which is exactly what Dante tried to do. Dante always wanted people to be straightforward and say what he wanted to know.

"It is."

"Oh my god dude!"

Dante exclaimed.

"How was it?"

Vergil rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe what kind of conversation he was about to engage in.

Alex was laying on her bed in her dorm-room of the UCLA. She looked at the bracelet which consisted of silver braces and a black diamond. Syrus had given it to her on their three month anniversary. She smiled at the thought of him. He was the best thing to have happened to her, even in the midst of the darkest hour of her life he had been there. She was ready to throw this life away and he saved her. Her life right now, was perfect. She was a student with no worries, having a full-scholarship as an athlete, a great family, new friends and an awesome boyfriend. OK, so maybe he was a devil. Not all devils were evil and had it out for humans. Sparda had been one of the good guys right? So why not Syrus as well...after all he had had the chance to kill her and didn't do it. No he saved, he was _her _knight. Her dark knight. There was only one problem: her siblings didn't know she was with a demon, or better a devil. Alex knew all hell was going to break loose if she ever told them, especially her brother. Aiden had always let her have her freedom but sometimes he had to cut in to keep her from doing some stupidity and knowing Aiden this was a HUGE stupidity to him. But really this whole keeping-it-a-secret-thing was taking it's toll on her. She had to spill the truth soon and it would most likely be very ugly. But how was she supposed to do the whole thing, she tried doing it through Dante but for some reason she felt like the cool half-devil wouldn't be able to save her. Alex chuckled to herself. The guy really was cool and quite a hottie. Apart from that, he drank, smoked and seemed to enjoy every sin.. If he wasn't so old and Alex wasn't taken she'd definitely hook up with him. The door to her room opened and the face of her room-mate Jenna appeared.

"Hey Alex, u comin' to the party in the boys' dorm too?", she asked.

"Sure." Alex answered and got up from the bed.

The hall was packed. People dancing, taking shots, talking or doing nonsense. Suddenly a roar of laughter was to hear and Alex turned her head into the direction everyone was looking at and making space for somebody to pass and soon a guy, completely naked , ran past Alex. Alex only shook her head.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later alright?" Jenna said, more to herself, as she disappeared from Alex' side. Alex only nodded upon seeing the guy in the direction Jenna was headed to, seriously Alex couldn't blame her room-mate, if Syrus was here who knows what they'd be doing right now.

"Hey sexy."

Alex looked at the guy who had just approached her. He had auburn hair and grey eyes as well as a mischievous grin on his face. He wasn't exactly ugly, but she wasn't _that _easy. She decided to talk to him anyways, since there was nobody else around.

"Hey." His smile grew wider at the response from her.

"Never seen you here before. 'R you a freshman?" he asked,looking directly into her eyes.

"Naah, I'm a sophomore. Used to go to college in Michigan. Just moved, actually."

"Cool. Well today's your lucky day." he smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Alex inquired.

"Because you met me and I'm here to show you all the pleasures of L.A. Or better CU." he winked at her.

Alex smiled. Maybe today really was her lucky day. They talked a little bit more and Alex found out his name was Logan and he was a senior, studying Engineering. Alex enjoyed talking to him, he wasn't as dumb as he appeared in the first place, he was actually quite intelligent and Alex found herself enjoying his company very much and for once forgetting about her problems. It was around 1 a.m., when they were walking outside of the dorm, enjoying the silence between when they heard a scream followed by a shriek. They both turned around trying to figure out what was happening. Then there was another scream.

"The fuck?" was all that came out of Logan's mouth, before heading towards the direction where the scream came from. Reaching behind a bush Alex and Logan both stopped abruptly when they saw what was before them.

A huge...thing? Alex figured it was a demon. She hadn't seen too many in her life but she knew one when she saw one and that one was ugly. It had about four yellow eyes, black long, sharp fangs as well as black huge horns and four claws. Alex pulled at Logan's shirt.

"We have to get out of here." she said above a whisper. But when she turned to look at him he was staring at the demon, obviously too stunned to move.

"Logan." he looked at her, back at the demon and fell to the ground. Had he just fainted? Alex looked at him in disbelief, so much for being the stronger sex.

"Breed of Gabriel." it hissed and took steps towards her. It could talk? So demons could talk...interesting, she thought before escaping an attack only by an inch. So maybe this wasn't the best time to think about such things and so she ran and called for help while taking a few glances behind her, but only noticing that that thing was very close because it kept making big jumps towards her and then it happened. She tripped. _Fuck._ This really wasn't the time to be clumsy.

"Ugly spawn of Gabriel, I shall kill you." it hissed, while taking slow steps towards her triumphantly.

Alex narrowed her eyes. Ugly? Had this motherfucker taken a look in the mirror lately?

Then the demon lunged his upper right claw at her and Alex couldn't do anything but watch him how he was about to kill her. But it's movements stopped and it fell into two parts to the ground before transforming to dust. Alex' eyes were wide as she looked from the dust to the person that stood behind it.

"Dante?" she asked as he came walking towards her and extending his hand in order to help her get up.

"You alright kid?" he asked, while hefting her up.

She nodded dusting off some dirt and letting go of his arm.

"Yeah, I'm just...I should go to sleep." she answered, glancing at the building of her dorm. She frowned, the thought didn't exactly make her feel safe.

"Well, if you want you can crash at my place. Just so you know, if it makes you feel safer."

Alex considered it, she could stay here where there was no protection at all and quite frankly that demon scared the shit out of her but then again, what did she really know about Dante? For all she knew he could be some pervert who would try to sneak in on her at night. The thought was ridiculous, he was friends with Aiden, he wouldn't dare to touch her. So Alex went to get some stuff from her room and told Jenna she was staying at a friend's house, by the time they got to Devil May Cry, they rode with Dante's Motorcycle of course, it was 1:45 and both, Alex and Dante, thought it was too late to inform Aiden or Hamida about tonight's event. They would do so in the morning. After taking a shower Dante had insisted that Alex would sleep in his bed and Alex was grateful since the couch looked stained with a certain amount of liquids. As Alex cuddled into the pillow she noticed it smelled like him. A mix of cologne and something else, she couldn't exactly place it, but it made her feel safe, knowing Dante was in her proximity and would save her from any monsters under the bed. Alex chuckled before letting her mind go completely numb and drifting off to sleep.

"These bastards are gonna pay."

Aiden was mad. Really _mad. _Once he heard what had happened he immediately went to DMC checking on his sister and thanking Dante. Right now they were gathered in the living room. Dante, Vergil, Trish, Aiden, Hamida and Alex. Aiden's fists were clenched and his teeth gritted as he kept pacing.

"These fucking bastards. Fucking demons." he grumbled, more to himself it seemed than to anyone else.

"I should've been there. The next time I'll rip them to shreds." he said still pacing.

"It was only one demon Aiden and Dante was there to save me." Alex threw in, only regretting it once her brothers angry eyes looked directly at her, they were almost golden now. They always became, Alex figured it was normal since their eye-color itself was rare anyway.

"The next time it could be three, four, five, six, ten, 20, 30, god knows how many!" he exclaimed and picked up pacing again.

"For Christ's sake Aiden would you stop pacing for five goddamn seconds?!" Hamida suddenly exclaimed, her voice growing louder with each word. She had her head in her hands obviously, trying to calm herself from all the stress.

Aiden sat down, crossing his arms.

"Thank you." she spoke, this time calmer.

"Look guys, it's not that big of a deal. People get attacked by demons all the time. Hello? We are in a demon hunting agency right now. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Aiden looked at Hamida and Hamida back at him.

Hamida shook her head, they shouldn't have kept this from her for such a long time anyway.

"Alex we need to tell you something." Hamida spoke, looking at her sister with a lot of remorse.

Vergil glanced at Dante, indicating that they should take their leave but Dante only shrugged, clearly interested in other people's business. Vergil only glared at his brother who kept his attention on the scene in front of him.

"Possibilities are high that this demon attacked you with a purpose and maybe there are more coming for you or...us as a matter of fact." Hamida looked into her sister's eyes, not sure what Alex was thinking right now. Her eyes gave no emotion away.

"The thing is" Aiden spoke, seeing that Hamida was unsure of how to start this conversation.

"Our father is Gabriel." he looked at Alex and she nodded in indifference staring off into space.

"Gabriel as in, the archangel Gabriel. Our father is the archangel Gabriel."

The room was silent and Alex was still staring into an empty space.

"Did you hear what I just said Alex?" Aiden looked at his sister concerned, knowing her she would most likely start screaming and lashing out at him demanding why they had never told her, how they could have betrayed her like that in the first place. Suddenly her eyes looked directly into his eyes and she smirked.

"Aiden." she said, speaking very slowly and her brother looked at her, trying to read her emotions. "Hamida"

"You guys, are the most lying, deceiving people I've ever met and you're supposed to be family."

Silence.

Alex' eyes flashed golden, indicating her anger even though her voice was calm and collected.

"You think I haven't known there was something wrong? All my life I've asked myself why we lived so isolated from other people. Why we had books of spells and curses instead of fairytales and comics. Why I was never allowed to have friends. And now, now that dad's gone and mum's dead and I almost died you have the balls to tell me what's going on."

She laughed, but there was no sound of joy.

"Ever since...I found out I imagined this moment over and over again. I thought I'd be overly-happy or super-upset, but seriously..."she took a deep breath.

"I don't give a shit about either of you anymore."

With that she left. Hamida was fighting back tears and Aiden sank into his chair with his right hand rubbing his temple.

What a mess.

* * *

**A HUGE thank you to Tora and Lady Pocketmouse...anybody else who's reading out there, yeah YOU, puhleaze review :-) :-) **

**the kid  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just noticed I've never mentioned that I do NOT own Devil May Cry or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here, trust me. Any OCs, such as Alex, Hamida, Aiden, Syrus, Taran, Cynric and Lilith belong to ME, so back off! Now please, enjoy!** :-)

* * *

**My Life would suck without you**

"So...you're gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Dante stood on the other side of the roof of Devil May Cry while the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon in an orange sky.

"Just throw the damn plate!" His brother yelled from the other side. Dante sighed and threw the plate into the direction of his brother as Vergil cut it clean in the air, before it fell to the ground and scattered into 1000 pieces.

"Ok, so she's getting married. Why-"

"Dante..." Vergil growled in a warning tone. "Throw another one."

Dante sighed again, before throwing another plate.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

"I'm not." Vergil kept cutting the plates that flew into his direction.

"Obviously you are. Just say it. Say that you love her."

Vergil shot him a look and Dante threw another plate in his direction.

"At least, say that you like her."

"No." Vergil cut it.

"Why not?" Dante threw another one.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because." Vergil was already gritting his teeth, indicating that Dante was getting on his last nerve.

"Because of what?"

"Because Dante...your sword is heavy and unhandy, DAMNIT!"

Vergil threw Rebellion right at Dante's face but Dante stepped a side and the blade landed in the run-down empty building right next to Devil May Cry and stuck there.

"Thanks bro." Dante muttered, before jumping down DMC and proceeding to get his sword back.

Vergil only rolled his eyes and was about to take his leave as well when he noticed a person sitting on the fire-stairs of DMC.

He could tell who it was by her dark long locks. For some reason he decided to sit right next to her. Not that he had anything better to do.

"What is your purpose sitting on these stairs?" He asked.

Alex thought he sounded like her old headmaster of her high school.

"Dunno." she shrugged.

"Guess I wanted to think."

There was a moment of silence before Alex spoke again.

"It's so fucked up. Everything, I mean. They lied to me and they're supposed to be family. Like..how ironic is that?" She let out a scoff.

"They must have had their reasons." She really didn't expect him to say anything. She didn't expect him to talk to her at all. To be honest, the guy scared the living shit out of her. He seemed like the type of guy to slaughter somebody and read a book calmly afterwards.

"Which would be?" She turned to look at him. He looked just like Dante but the difference was evident even if they were identical twins. But still, somehow the Ice King looked incredibly hot, in his own way...kind of.

"I never claimed to be in knowledge of your siblings' plan. I simply said they wouldn't act in vanity."

They sat in silence again.

"If it makes you feel any better I like you more than Roberto."

Vergil's eye twitched. _So his name is Roberto? Tsss...._

"As nerdy and intelligent as my sister seems, she has a thing for assholes. No offence."

Vergil rose his eyebrow and shot her a glance.

"None taken." he mumbled.

After that it was silent again and they watched the sun go down not sensing the danger that lay in their future.

The next day Hamida stood in the shop talking to Dante. For some reason Alex had been there too. Frequently Alex had spent a lot of time at Devil May Cry, maybe because Dante, Vergil and Trish didn't bother with her. During the last week she didn't feel like having company, so after classes she would come to hang around DMC, most of the time Vergil and Trish weren't home and in the afternoons Dante would be gone as well but she would stay around, just for the sake of having some peace of mind. She didn't return her siblings' calls and Syrus was still away in Russia. When Hamida entered she was acknowledged by her sister without as much as a 'hi'. Obviously Alex hadn't gotten past the whole being-a-half-breed-thing, but Hamida decided to let it go for now.

Right now she was telling Dante about her plans for the next few weeks.

"Oh I see. You just helped your sister and brother move? You really live in Italy?"

"Well I'm going to."

"Wow, so you're gonna be living with your fiancé in Italy?" Dante inquired, while shoving a hand full of chips into his mouth.

"Yup." Hamida smiled.

"I have a question. " Alex suddenly cut in and Hamida turned to look at her, but Alex had her eyes on the magazine in her hand.

"What does Roberto think of..." Alex turned to look at Hamida. "Betrayal?"

Hamida's pose stiffened.

"Why? What is it to you?"

"Don't know." she returned back to her magazine. "Just thought that since you and Vergil..."

"Look Alex, I already told you I was sorry ok? We wanted to tell you we always did, believe me. But mom was supposed to tell you. It wasn't our job. So you can stop acting like a 3-year old now."

Alex looked at Hamida long and hard before before sighing.

"Ok. But one more thing."

"What?" Hamida asked a lttle less aggressive this time.

"Are we superfast? Or superstrong like Dante and Vergil?" A grin was set on Alex' face.

Hamida rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna have that talk with your brother."

Just then Vergil came jogging down the stairs nodding at Hamida and going into the kitchen.

"What is this? A family meeting?" A voice spoke from the door.

"Aiden do I have powers?" Alex asked eagerly, the question had been irking her.

"Wait. I'm using my powers to read your mind."

"Really?" Her eyes went wide.

"No you jerk." Aiden laughed while ruffling her hair as he leaned against the back of the couch.

After a few minutes Dante decided that it was time for something to eat. He, of course, suggested Pizza, but only got a "No" spoken in unison, by everybody but him. Instead they decided for chinese food and kept talking whilst eating their food.

"So Aiden can you really read my mind with your powers?"

He hit her upside her head. Aiden saw more of a little brother in her, than a little sister.

"That's child abuse." she rubbed her head and pouted.

"Really? When I was your age it was called nurture."

She turned her head to her left and gave him a look.

" One day the child protective service will get you."

"Good thing you're an angel." Aiden smiled.

She scowled and Dante, who was sitting on the other side of the couch laughed.

"The sarcasm in this family is unhealthy." She spoke completely ignoring the snickers from the adults around her.

"I second that." Dante spoke.

"So...where are my powers?" Alex asked in between shoving a fork with food in her mouth.

"I don't know." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Do you have powers?" she inquired.

"Yeah."

"What kind of powers?"

"Don't know. We're stronger than humans and faster as well."

"We?! Hamida has powers too? Since when?" She sat up.

Aiden shrugged."Don't know. How old were we, Ida? 15?16?"

he turned his head in her direction, she was actually sitting on the stairs which led to the upper floors.

"Something like that."

Alex mouth flew open.

"15?! 16?! What's wrong with me??" Alex exclaimed loudly, looking terrified.

"Maybe you're a late-bloomer." Dante laughed and gave Aiden a high-five. She scowled at him.

"Hey you still wanna eat that?"

"What?" Too late, before Alex could say anything Dante had taken a spring roll from her plate and bitten into it.

"The hell?" she exclaimed.

"Good idea." The man to her left spoke, before taken a spring roll as well and biting into it.

Alex looked at both of them in disbelief before putting her plate in her lap and crossing her arms.

"You know who has family like you doesn't need enemies."

"Aww...poor baby." Dante ruffled her hair, just like Aiden had before.

Yes, they were family...not all of them bounded by blood, but bounded by friendship. A friendship far deeper than they knew.

* * *

**Thank you to Tora, my awesome beta-reader and shrink :D Anybody out there who wants to review?**

**the kid  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**to cross out what I've become  
**

It was a rather dark afternoon. The thunder was roaring and the sky was gray.

The room which he sat in was silent. The only sounds emerging from the clock on the wall as well as the sound of cars passing by outside of the building.

He had the dried piece of lotos, the eagle testicles and the dagger, as well as the spell. He hovered above the desk he was sitting in front of. The moment had come. He was about to ban his powers, forever.

He felt nauseous, physically nauseous.

All he'd have to do was cut himself with the dagger and let the blood drip on the lotos and the testicles and cast the spell.

His stomach was turning.

Vergil flung the door to the bathroom open, just in time before spilling out most likely everything he had eaten in the past 24 hours. The sounds must have been horrible for he heard Dante on the other side of the bathroom door asking whether he was okay.

"I'm fine." Vergil growled and pushed past Dante, eventually slamming the door to his room behind him.

He leaned at the door, looking at the bowl which sat on his desk. He scowled, _this behavior is pathetic, _he thought. _Just get it over with. _

He sat down, cut the inner surface of his hand and spoke the spell.

He looked at his hand, the wound had already began to heal. He thought back to the times of his childhood. How many times Dante and him had cut themselves whilst playing with their father's weapons. Or how they'd be fighting in the woods with branches and suffering from severe wounds afterwards, which would heal immediately, but the scars always remained.

From now on his skin would take a lot of time to heal.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his bottom lip to stop quivering.

This was unfair. He never asked to become Nelo Angelo, he never asked to become Mundus' slave, if it hadn't been for that in blood shame conceived creature of hell, he wouldn't be doing this right now.

The Truth was Vergil had brought this upon himself. He was the one who wanted to open the gate to hell. He was the one who wanted to fight the prince of darkness. He had been a fool. Sheer stupidity had almost caused him his life, not only his but also his brother's. When he was younger he thought Dante's weakness for humans would cost him his life one day and yet it was what had saved them both. After all these years during which Vergil had always pushed Dante away from him, Dante had welcomed him with open arms. Dante was the one who had a stable life. Dante was the one who woke up with no worries for the past 12 years, while Vergil was being brainwashed and held captive in some dirt-hole somewhere in hell. Maybe the fact that Vergil wasn't able to control his powers was karma finally catching up with him. Yeah, payback's a bitch. He scoffed and wiped the tears away quickly, trying to ignore the fact he had actually been crying. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

He looked at the utensils in the bowl, which were covered in his blood. Why wasn't anything happening? Had he forgotten something? Suddenly the door to his room burst open.

"What are you doing?" Dante inquired, inviting himself in.

"Maybe I'd tell you if you started knocking. What do you want?" Vergil spoke, shoving the bowl behind him, making sure Dante couldn't exactly figure out what he was doing.

"I'm bored." Dante plopped down the bed.

"So?" Vergil rose his eyebrow.

"Dunno. Wanna fight?" Vergil actually chuckled at the way Dante asked. Sometimes it felt as if Dante hadn't grown up since he became 12.

"Get out."

Dante sighed and got up. "Fine."

Vergil narrowed his eyes, Dante usually never gave up that easily but maybe he'd finally gotten the hang of the face that Vergil didn't want to be bothered with him.

Dante didn't bother to close the door behind him as he walked out and Vergil scoffed as he got up and went to close the door.

Then...the door flung open _again_ and Vergil gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Jesus Christ Dante-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Dante was standing in his doorway, a mischievous grin on his face, a lighter in his right hand and _Vergil's_ beloved Darjeeling-tea in his left hand.

"Do. Not. Dare." Vergil got up and took slow steps with each word towards Dante, whilst the other simply backed away, but the grin was still there.

"Or else what? You're gonna fight me?" Dante asked, clearly amused, taking steps towards the stairs.

Vergil launched and kicked Dante down the stairs. The younger Sparda fell down the stairs and landed with his head banging on the floor.

For a moment Dante only lay there with his eyes closed while Vergil was standing in victory on the stairs. But then Dante's eyes fluttered open.

"Ouch." He spoke as if he was really hurt, whilst rubbing the spot on his head.

Vergil rolled his eyes as he picked his tea up from the stairs and went to the kitchen. When he came back to the living area of the office, he saw Dante sitting on the couch with his hand still on the bleeding wound.

"God, what is it with you? You've suffered worse." Vergil spoke while opening the beer can in his hand and plopping down the seat at Dante's desk..

Dante didn't reply. For a moment Vergil thought Dante was really hurting. But really, he hadn't kicked _that _hard.

The door to DMC was opened and in came Hamida, her hair and gray coat soaking wet from the rain.

"Hey guys." she spoke. Vergil nodded, not really wanting to acknowledge her presence, since she only confused his mind and evoked certain feelings.

"Dante, are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his head, inspecting the wound, but not noticing that Vergil's eye twitched when she touched Dante.

"Yeah I'm fine, it'll heal in a second." Dante said slowly.

"Okay." She nodded doubtfully. "Well I came here with a purpose." She sat down next to Dante.

"Word on the street is that some demons are trying to take over this world."

"That's nothing new." Vergil threw in.

Oh now, he wanted to talk? Hamida scoffed and turned her head in his direction, looking directly into his eyes, indicating she wasn't going to back down if he wanted to fight.

"I guess it's not. But maybe it is when even demons fear whatever it is that is threatening this world." she crossed her arms.

Vergil laughed. "Demons are cowards, does it really surprise you they would flee?"

Hamida only rose her eyebrow but sighed, knowing Vergil he wasn't going to discuss this. She turned to Dante and put one hand on his back.

"Could you look into it? For me?" she asked sweetly and he nodded while he kept his eyes closed.

"Dante, are you sure you're okay?" She rubbed his back. Vergil narrowed his eyes. Why did she keep touching Dante? Not like he would heal faster through that. Vergil grimaced, he didn't like this, even if he didn't know why.

"I just feel a bit dizzy." Dante answered, his eyes half-opened.

"Ok, well maybe you should lie down a bit." He really didn't seem too well, even Vergil was noticing.

"Naah, I'm fine."

"You're not indestructible, you know." Hamida laughed a bit and helped Dante lie down and then it made click with Vergil.

Dante was suffering...from a concussion, because he didn't..._ have his powers_.

Damn.

That's why his wound didn't heal either. The spell hadn't worked, well it had worked but on the wrong one.

"Shit. "

Vergil went up the stairs hastily. He had to reverse this, fast.

"Stay here." Hamida said to a semi-conscious Dante as she followed Vergil.

As soon as he had closed the door to his room Hamida waltzed in after him. Why weren't people able to knock when they came into his room?

"What did you do?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nothing." he spoke, while he went through several books, scanning whether they held any information which could reverse this mess.

Suddenly she grabbed his arm, so tight it surprised him and he was forced to look into her eyes.

"What did you do?" She didn't even seem angry, just concerned.

Vergil sighed. "I tried to ban my powers and accidentally banned Dante's. If you would be so kind as to release my arm now."

"You did what?"

Vergil rolled his eyes and yanked his arm back.

"Vergil, why would you do that?"

She really didn't know why she was here _again _after that disastrous last time she was here and got to know his new _girlfriend_. Lady scoffed, that girl was still a child. She knew Dante wasn't a saint, but seriously, a 20-year old? Lady already had her guard up, before entering DMC, but found Dante spread out on his couch , one hand resting over his eyes.

"Get your ass up." She already prepared herself for some stupid remark but instead he only replied with a "Hm?"

She sat beside him.

"You ok?"

"Hm." She removed his hand from his forehead, seeing that his eyes were closed.

"Dante, are you sick?" She pressed her hand lightly against his forehand and temple, checking his body-heat. His temperature was alright, but then he did something she really didn't expect. He grabbed her hand and rested it against his chest.

Lady felt warm, really warm. She knew his touch and yet it still gave her that feeling of safety. Her heart-beat became a little faster once she saw a small smile on his face. Was he on drugs? Or maybe he was hungover. A part of Lady wished he would hold onto her hand like that forever. She had missed him and lately, she had missed him a lot.

"Lady?" he asked quietly.

'Yes,love?' was what she wanted to answer but immediately mentally slapped herself. Yes love? Was she fucking insane?

"Yes?" she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Bucket."

"What?" Before she knew what was happening, Dante had rolled to the side and puked on the floor.

_What the fuck? _She thought. What was wrong with him?

Lady went to the kitchen to get a bucket but turned her head towards the stairs when she heard several footsteps. Vergil came down looking even more pissed than usual and behind him a woman. She had short very dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was pretty but somehow reminded Lady of Dante's 'New girlfriend' and so she found herself scowling at the woman who looked worried but as soon as their eyes met she smiled.

"What is it with you Mary, don't you have a home of your own?" Lady stared daggers at Vergil but before she could retaliate the unknown woman put her hand around Vergil's bicep and stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Hamida." She extended her hand and Lady shook it. Was this Vergil's girlfriend? Wow...that'd be...odd.

"Lady."

"Actually it's Mary." Vergil smirked. Lady _really_ hated him with every cell of her body.

"Nice to meet you Lady." Hamida smiled, completely ignoring Vergil's remark.

"Nice to meet you too. So what's wrong with Dante?"

Hamida glanced at Vergil and then at Dante.

"We don't know. Look, now that you're here, could you take Dante to the hospital?" The woman asked.

For some reason Hamida thought the woman looked a bit angry at her when she had introduced herself. Which Hamida thought was quite funny since her choice of clothes was...well, revealing. But maybe that's how women in L.A. dressed, Hamida judged thinking back to Trish.

"Sure." Lady said and Hamida nodded.

"Come on." Hamida spoke to Vergil, determined to reverse this mess. What the hell did he mean, he wasn't able to control his power? They'd probably have to take of that after reversing the spell.

Surprisingly Vergil had followed without arguing. Once they stepped out of DMC Hamida turned to Vergil meeting his azure eyes which held a faint wash of guilt.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this Vergil?" she asked and as soon as she had started speaking he started walking, not hearing the scoff that escaped his lips.

"Why exactly would I do that?" he spoke, not looking at her but keeping a fast pace.

Now it was Hamida's turn to scoff. "You know--" she started but stopped herself and decided to focus on far more important things now.

"Do you still-"

"Guys!" Hamida turned to look at her sister who held a pole in her hand.

"Alex we don't have time for this right now." Hamida turned back to Vergil.

"Do you still remember where you bought the utensils for the charm?"

"No, no, guys you should really look at this." Alex spoke, excitedly following them.

"I'm not an imbecile you know. Of course I remember. " Vergil said, completely ignoring the younger Gabriel.

"It was just a question Vergil." Hamida rolled her eyes, her voice cold.

"Guys, I mean you should _really _look at this." Alex's voice still spoke from behind them, as they kept up their fast pace.

"Well, a very redundant question, don't you agree?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hello?! Am I talking to a wall??"

"God, Vergil would it kill you to be a little less aggravated all the time?"

"I'm not your--"

They both came to an abrupt halt when Alex suddenly stood in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Vergil asked and Alex only grinned widely and held up the pole in her hand and bent it into a circle.

"I have powers." She smiled at both of them but Hamida and Vergil only looked at each other.

"Alex..." Hamida started but Vergil interrupted.

"Since when?" Vergil asked in disbelief. How was this possible? Something had gone terribly wrong, that much was obvious. Dante loses his powers and Alex gets hers? Vergil didn't believe in coincidence, especially not in this case.

"Umm...I don't know , I cut myself earlier and it instantly healed and I don't know..." she trailed off.

"But isn't this cool??" While Alex spoke she twisted and turned the pole in her hand

"Alex, these powers...are not yours." Hamida stated.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Alex those are Dante's."

"Dante's? What are you talking about Ida??" Alex asked, her cheery mood fading as thunder roared through the street and the rain poured even harder.

Hamida sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look it's a long story. Go to the shop and wait there for us. "

Alex stared at her, slowly a dark look emerging on her face.

"No."

"What?" Hamida blinked.

"No." Vergil stepped forward and grabbed her arm, forcing her body to jerk forward and uncomfortably close to his.

"Listen, you insolent youth. You can not imagine the chaos which is most likely going to arise--"

Suddenly Alex grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him even closer. Vergil rose his brow in disbelief. Who did this girl think she was?

"Okay guys, that's enough." Hamida tried to pull them apart, but failed because their grip on each other was too strong.

"." Alex glared at the Dark Slayer as the Dark Slayer felt evil heat and power emerging from his heart.

* * *

**A HUGE thank you to Tora, MY AWESOME BETA, and Eric-Draven, your reviews mean sooo much to me !! **

**So...what did you guys think of this chapter? **

**the kid**


	9. Chapter 9

**I care for you**

"Well Mr. Sparda, looks like you are suffering from a severe concussion. How did this happen again, you said?"

The doctor, who was about 20 years older than Dante looked through his glasses at Dante, who had his head bandaged and was currently laying in the only bed of the room.

"I fell." Dante responded lazily, his head was pounding viciously and all he really wanted to do was rest.

"Really?" The doctor asked and cleared his throat, looking at Lady who sat in a chair at the only window in the room.

"Miss...if you could excuse us we need to run a few more tests with Mr. Sparda." the doctor spoke, his voice indifferent.

Lady nodded and left the room. Just then the doctor came and sat on a little edge of the bed facing Dante, who had his eyes closed.

"Mr. Sparda, are you in a relationship with the Lady who just left the room?"

Dante opened his eyes.

"Umm...no?"

"You know Mr. Sparda there are a lot of men who get abused by their wives or girlfriends... It is far more common than you would expect."

Dante blinked. The hell?

"Ok." he really didn't know what to answer since he didn't even know if the doctor was really getting at what Dante was thinking he was getting at.

"Is there anybody you can talk to about this?"

This? What was 'this'?

"What? Wait doc. I'm not in a relationship and I didn't get hit by a girl if that's what you're hinting at. There's no way a girl would be able to get their hands on me."

Dante's headache was becoming worse by the minute. The guy was a doctor didn't he know that?

The doctor's eyebrow rose and then he chuckled.

"I understand now. Well..." the older man rubbed his chin which hadn't been shaved in a few days due to the fact he was doing a 30-hours shift.

"Even homosexual men need protection, if they are in an abusive relationship. There are a lot of organizations and-"

What the fuck??

"What?! I...look doc, I'm not gay ok? I don't like it from the back, I like women! And I have a headache the size of Texas, so could you just subscribe me a few painkillers and stop asking me questions about how and what I like to do in bed??"

By the time Dante was finished he was panting. What kind of a Doctor was this guy anyway?

The doctor watched Dante carefully before he spoke again.

"Are you homophobic Mr. Sparda?"

"Homo...? No! I just..nevermind. I'm leaving."

This was it. Dante got up, ignoring the pounding in his head and proceeded to put on his clothes when he glanced at the doctor who still sat on the bed, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the half-naked Dante.

"Excuse me?" Dante spoke, raising his eye-brow indicating he wanted some privacy to put on his clothes.

"Fine then." the old man answered.

Was he disappointed? Dante shuddered at whatever thought it was he was holding. Whilst putting on his clothes he noticed he still felt a bit dizzy and didn't have any balance.

As soon as he closed the door to the room he had previously occupied, Lady was on her feet looking at him expectantly.

"And?"

"And nothing. We're going." he draped an arm over her and leaned on her in support for his weight.

Why did he keep doing this? Didn't he know what he was doing to her? Putting his arm around her like that brought back memories. He'd always do that after a night of hunting. Or when he was teasing her with something, knowing she wanted to blow his brains away. Or when she was simply angry at the world, there was always his shoulder to lean on. His scent. His warmth. His soothing voice in times of need.

The ride home was comfortably silent as Lady and Dante both had tons of thoughts lingering on their minds. It was already dark when they arrived to an empty Devil May Cry. Switching on the lights Lady and Dante immediately went upstairs to Dante's room.

Dante exhaled deeply as Lady gently dropped him onto the bed.

"Come on, take off your coat."

He did as he was told and Lady laid the coat on a chair which was already covered in Dante's clothes. Once she turned towards him again, she saw him spread out on the bed, a satisfied expression on his face. She smiled, he looked so cute. The dim light next to his bed adding to the smooth atmosphere. It reminded Lady of the times they would just lay in there and he would hold her. It gave her a feeling of safety, knowing he would always be there. And he had always been there. He had saved her life so many times, she forgot to count and she was stupid enough to let him go.

She wiped the single tear away that was rolling down her cheek. She had been a bitch and she knew it. It was only a matter of time before he would break up with her and she knew it which is why she broke it off before he was able to hurt her. How fucked up was she? What woman in their right mind would let something like him go? She was so pathetic, she really wanted to lay down right next to him but if she had any tiny bit of dignity left she wouldn't do that. Still...she wanted to be with him, but he had obviously gotten over their relationship just fine.

Lady bade Dante good night before switching off the light and going downstairs.

As Lady went into the kitchen she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was really going on. As long as she had known Dante he had never been sick and as far as she knew he had never been sick a day in his Life. And then there was Vergil, Lady had the feeling he was the cause behind all of this, call it women's intuition. Plopping down on the couch she looked at the clock, 10:38, what was she supposed to do now? Leave? But what if he needed something in the middle of the night? Somebody had to watch him, right? But then again, she wasn't his girlfriend anymore and what would he think when he saw her in the morning? _Aww baby, can't live without me can ya? _She heard his cocky voice in her head. She sighed. She'd most likely stay here anyway.

Lady already prepared herself for a relaxed evening on Dante's couch when the door opened and a guy with wet black hair and a pissed off expression gracing his features as well as, sadness and worry at the same time stood in the frame. In his arms he was carrying, it seemed, the lifeless body of a girl. Her head hung off his arm and her clothes were soaked, ripped, dirty and bloody. Even her hair was covered in dirt and blood. Lady recognized her. Dante's girl. But who was the one carrying her? And what had happened?

The guy looked at Lady.

"Who are you?" he asked, his deep voice shaky and angry.

"It's alright I know her." The woman from earlier stepped forward.

"Oh my god...what-what happened?" Lady gasped, getting up from her seat as Aiden laid his baby-sister on the couch. She winced.

Hamida looked at Lady and swallowed.

"She fought Vergil."

* * *

**YAY! Cliffhanger! I LOVE cliffhangers (as long as I'm the author of course,hehe :-)). But anyway what did you think? Dante's without powers,Alex got her ass whooped, Lady can't get over Dante and where the fuck is Vergil??**

**Review to find out :-)**

**the kid**


	10. Chapter 10

**She crawls like a worm from a bird/**

**Daughtry - Pokerface**

Her vision was blurry, the rain only revealing the silhouette of the creature marching towards her.

"Fine. You win!" she called, trying to calm him. But instead of stopping he kept his determined pace towards her.

She was terrified. He was going to kill her, her nails digging into the wet grass she was crumbling afraid of what he was going to do next. The pain in her jaw, nose and ribs was not even perceivable due to the amount of adrenaline rushing through her veins.

The devil grabbed her by her ankle and threw her into the seats of the left field of the baseball stadium. Her body flew through the air and she grunted in agonizing pain, no longer having the power to yelp when she felt the hard metal of the seats crushing her back bones. She was going to die. She shouldn't have provoked him the way she had. She wanted to cry and she probably did. She couldn't tell whether she was or not. Her mind was too focused on the excruciating pain in her back. She tried to get up, but moving was even more painful. But she had to get away, before he came back. She tried lifting her heavy body, but she couldn't. She didn't have any power left, but she had to. She prayed to whom ever would listen. She needed whatever miracle she could get. And there he was already, standing right before her. And no lightning hit him. No knight or angel appeared to help her. No grand voice that told him to stop. Nothing. Just him, standing there, in his most powerful appearance. Not human, and yet an aura of superiority, grace and hate surrounded him. She started to crawl from him, or at least she tried to, for her legs would no longer carry her and her arms had no strength left. He grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him again.

"No. Please don't." she cried.

"_Do not fear him." _she heard a soft voice echo. She knew that voice, it was familiar, but she couldn't place it. And before she had time to think about it he picked her up by the neck and took in her scent. He twisted his face in disgust, his eye twitched and she knew he was about to twist her neck.

"Vergil!"

He turned his head to his left, dropped her and she fell to the hard ground.

That voice. It was Hamida's. No. Why was she here? She needed to leave. He would kill her as well. Alex wanted to get up and save her sister. But she couldn't,her body no longer obeyed and slowly her eyelids felt heavy. _I'm sorry,_she thought, _I'm so sorry Ida,_ before her eyes closed.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the white ceiling and then her eyes wandered around the room she was in. She recognized it. The cream panted walls, the mahogany wardrobe and the red-wine bed sheets she was in. It was her brother's.

Alex sat up straight as her head was spinning a little. She touched her head and groaned. Wait. She wasn't dead? She looked at her hands. No bruises. She lifted the gray tank top she was dressed in and took a look at her abdomen. Nothing. Not even bandages. She hadn't dreamt it had she? No, what had happened was real. But she wasn't hurt, she didn't even feel sore. Alex slowly got up from the king sized bed and made her way into the living room. It was empty though. The plasma-tv was turned off, the black furniture standing still in its place, the only sound was emerging from the clock above the TV. 5:12 pm, it read. It was already afternoon huh? How long had she been out anyway? Suddenly the door opened and her brother walked in carrying bags from the grocery store. His dark brown hair damp and undone, only wearing a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt combined with black Chuck Taylor's. Upon laying his eyes on his sister , a look of relief crossed his features and he smiled.

"What's up kiddo? Back from the dead?" He smiled, as he put the bags on the kitchen table and went to give his sister a hug.

"Yeah. Hell wasn't an amusement park, after all." She joked as they let go from their embrace and she looked through the bags.

Aiden leaned against the fridge as his sister unpacked the food from the bags.

"You know" he started. "We were actually worried about you for a minute."

Alex sighed and looked down but then looked at her brother again. Trying to give him a small smile, even though she knew damn well she had almost died.

"I know. Sorry." He walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulder holding her close.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Alex exhaled.

"You know that's...not exactly true. I.." her voice trailed off. "I provoked him and..."

"I know what happened." His face hardened as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"There is absolutely no excuse for what he did. He almost killed you and if I knew where he was I'd kill him, too." His voice was cold and determined.

"But Aiden-"

"Alex." He growled. Alex knew her big brother too well and so she decided to just drop...until later at least.

"Fine. I'm starving, so how about you cook chef?" She said switching the subject.

"I'm not your freakin slave."

"Pweaze?" She tried her baby-voice and he sighed.

"Fine, but only because you were out for three days."

She smiled excessively at him.

"Thank you brother." she hugged him from behind.

"Whatever, let go you parasite." She kissed his shoulder and let go.

"I'm gonna take a shower, make sure my food is ready by the time I'm done."

Before the pillow was able to hit her she disappeared into the next room.

Dante was pissed. To put it in a nice way. The past couple of days he had been doing nothing but pacing and cursing. If he only knew where Vergil was, he would kick his ass to the freakin Mars.

What had he done? Dante still felt as if he didn't know what was going on. Whatever it was, it wqas Vergil's fault and Dante wanted nothing more than beat the living shit out of his brother. Why had he done that? Why had he fought Alex? The fact that Vergil robbed Dante of his powers didn't bother the red-clad Devil as much as it should but it bothered him that Vergil was obviously in trouble and didn't want to talk about it.

Currently Dante was sitting in his chair while his right leg constantly went up and down. The phone rang, Dante was hoping it was Vergil even though chances were low that it would be Vergil on the phone. But still the disappointment in his voice was evident as he picked up the phone and realized it wasn't his brother.

"Hello? Yes. Yes......Uh huh.....Hmm....how much?....Ha! I'm sorry sir I don't think we're talking here.....Ugh....No....Ok....whatever."

He hung up to the potential low-paying customer. He didn't take the job because it didn't pay enough, he didn't take it because he didn't feel like dealing with stupid minor demons. He wanted to focus on the problems on hand but how exactly was he supposed to do that anyway? Dante ran a hand through his platinum colored hair in frustration.

"Hey Dante." He hadn't even noticed that Lady had walked into the office.

"Hey Lady." he spoke and leaned back in his chair while closing his eyes.

"Any news from Vergil?" She said still taking steps towards him.

"Nope". His eyes were still closed when he felt warm hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging his tense muscle.

"Hmm...that feels nice." he moved his head forward in order for her to reach his neck better. Taking the hint, she massaged his neck and lightly scratched his scalp as he moaned in pleasure a small smile tugging on his lips.

Her gracious fingers moved from his scalp back down to his neck, tenderly scratching and then massaging it a little bit again. He took her right arm and brushed his lips against it.

"God I love you."

What did he just say? Did he just say what he thinks he said?

"I mean..." he turned around to face a stunned Lady.

"You know what I mean. You're great I'll always have love for you. You're my buddy." He laughed stupidly as he tried to play down the fact he had just confessed his love for her. But he hadn't meant it, really it had simply slipped out. He was so stressed and that massage had felt _so _good.

Lady frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Dante." she wanted to leave but he stood up and grabbed her by her wrist.

"What, are you mad?" he asked her.

"Am I mad? AM I MAD? Yes Dante I am fucking mad!"

"Why?"

"Why? WHY? Because Dante you're an ass! That's why!"

She tried to free her wrist but he held on.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Maybe I'm talking about the fact you hop from one bed to another. Or that you...that you don't care about me. You never did. Even when we were together you didn't care about me." She bit her bottom lip.

"You broke my heart." She couldn't believe she had said that, _a loud_. It wasn't like her. She barely dared to think it and now she had said it, a loud in front of _him. _Great, she'd never be able to look at herself in the mirror again.

"I broke your heart? Are you fucking kidding me?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lady, you were the one who broke up with me! YOU are the one who said she couldn't do this anymore. YOU are the one who said she needed space. And I gave you what you wanted because I-" he stopped himself and looked at her.

"Because you what?" she asked softly. She wanted to hear him say those three special words. He licked his lips and looked down. She saw him swallow, debating on whether he should finish his sentence or not She looked at his lips, ready to give them a sweet kiss. His lips. They had felt so nice and then she looked into his eyes. Those azure crystal clear eyes that unfortunately no longer looked at her the same way they used to. And before he said anything she knew his answer.

He swallowed. "Because I loved you." He let go of her.

"You 'loved' me?" she asked, wanting to know whether he had really used past tense.

"Yeah." He walked back to his desk and heard the door close before he reached the table.

_3 days earlier..._

Vergil was standing on the roof of a sky-scraper looking down on the world.

"Cleaning up after you is not exactly fun Vergil Sparda." a male voice spoke next to him. It was that man again. Bald-headed, wearing a black suite,a black chemise, a black tie and tattoos covering half of his face. It looked like some sort of spell in an ancient language was written across his right cheek and covered his eye and part of his forehead. Even though the man had pitch-black eyes he didn't radiate off an evil aura.

"Who are you?" Vergil had little patience after discovering that his spell had gone wrong and he had unwillingly triggered and almost killed somebody.

"I already told you, something like a guardian angel. Anyway, reversing this mess for you takes up a lot of energy and I won't be able to do it again. So take my advice, go to a place named Nikko and ask for a man named Shizui, he'll be able to help you." His voice sounded absolutely carefree, but sincere at the same time. The man took a step forward, to the edge of the building.

"Don't worry, they are both fine I made sure of that." Vergil turned towards him but the man smiled and jumped. Vergil looked after him,trying to figure out how this man would survive a jump from a 76-story high building, but the man was gone. Whoever that was.

Vergil didn't want help. He didn't _need _help. This whole incident was just an ungodly coincidence. The next time he'd handle it better.

* * *

_woah dude, I know I know...it took me forever, but my life's a BIG chaos right now. Anyway my thanx go to the lovely people who read and reviewed, **EricDraven201**: thanks so much for sticking with me dude! **Tora-Katana**: you know I'd be a mess without u! and **NaughtyM7**: thanx for taking the time, I really appreciate it!...Everbody else, please read and review...thank you so much :)_

_the kid_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Dear lovely readers and everybody else who has subscribed!

First of all a HUGE thank you to all of you guys! There were times when your reviews made my day, but after thinking long and hard and taking my current Life situation into consideration I have decided that I am no longer able to continue this Story. Fact is, I'm at a point in my Life right now where I have to make a lot of decisions and as much as I have tried to give this story the time and devotion it deserves I simply can't. I don't think there's something wrong with my creativity in particular because I have another story idea I just think for some odd reason that continuing this story right now feels wrong. With that being said, this story is officially on **hiatus **.

Before I'm done one last thing:

If you liked my story you should go and check out Tora-Katana's _Hell Follows Me. _It's great and I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I do. On another note, thanks to my awesome beta-reader!

Again, thank you to everybody who has ever laid eyes on my story.

Remember this is not the end, just a short pause.

The kid


End file.
